Inca Empire
The Inca Empire was the largest empire in pre-Columbian America. The territory of the same was called Tahuantinsuyu and the period of its domain is also known as incanato and / or incario. It flourished in the Andean region of the subcontinent between the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries, as a result of the height of the Inca civilization. It covered about two million square kilometers between the Pacific Ocean and the Amazon rainforest, from the vicinity of Pasto (Colombia) to the north to the Maule River (Chile) to the south. History The origins of the empire date back to the victory of the Cuzco ethnic groups (Southern Region of present-day Peru), led by Pachacútec, in front of the confederation of Chanca states in 1438. After the victory, the Inca curacazgo was reorganized by Pachacútec, with whom the Inca Empire began a period of continuous expansion, which continued with its brother Cápac Yupanqui, then by the tenth Inca Tupac Yupanqui, and finally the eleventh Inca Huayna Cápac, who consolidated the territories. In this stage the Inca civilization achieved the maximum expansion of its culture, technology and science, developing its own knowledge and those of the Andean region, as well as assimilating those of other conquered states. The Inca Civilization emerged from the highlands of Peru sometime in the early thirteenth century. His last bastion was conquered by the Spanish in 1572. After this period of apogee the empire entered into decline due to various problems, the main one being the confrontation for the throne between the sons of Huayna Cápac: the brothers Huáscar and Atahualpa, which led to even a civil war. Among the Incas, smallpox ended the monarch Huayna Capac, caused the civil war prior to the Hispanic appearance and caused a demographic disaster in the Tahuantinsuyu. Finally Atahualpa would win in 1532. However, his rise to power coincided with the arrival of the Spanish troops under Francisco Pizarro, who captured the Inca and then executed him. With the death of Atahualpa in 1533 the Inca Empire culminated. The Inca economy has been described in a contradictory manner by scholars: as "feudal, slave, socialist". The Inca Empire functioned largely without money and without markets. Instead, the exchange of goods and services was based on reciprocity between individuals and among individuals, groups and Inca rulers. "Taxes" consisted of a person's labor obligation for the Empire. The Inca rulers (who theoretically possessed all means of production) corresponded by granting access to land and goods and providing food and drinks at the celebrations of his subjects. Most studies agree that without the help of ethnic groups dissatisfied with the empire, their conquest by the soldiers who arrived from Europe would have been impossible. On the other hand, the highest technological level of the Iberians, who faced a civilization that had not reached the Iron Age, and that did not know both the firearms and the horse and its dressage. In addition, they lacked the knowledge and experience of the conquerors in modern warfare, accustomed to dealing with the rest of the hegemonic powers of the time. Personality His selfish, greedy and abusive personality is usually related to the Disney characters Kuzco and Yzma, from the movie The Emperor's New Groove, but he is also loyal. This is one of the reasons why the Inca Empire and the Spanish Empire fell in love since, at first, Spain had a personality very similar to that of the Inca. Although this same personality was what led them to a hard enmity, including Portugal. Currently, the Inca and Spanish Empires are considered married since they both abandoned their interests for absolute power since they began to worry about their children, although in the end they divorced. Relationships Family * Spanish Empire (ex-wife) Successors * Argentina (son/daughter) * Bolivia (son/daughter or future version) (depends on the person) * Brazil (nephew/stepson) * Chile (son/daughter) * Colombia (son/daughter) * Ecuador (son/daughter) * Panama (nephew/niece) * Paraguay (son/daughter) * Peru (son/daughter) * Uruguay (nephew/niece) * Venezuela (son/daughter) Friends * Kingdom of France (currently) * Portuguese Empire (currently) * Spanish Empire (currently) Neutral * Kingdom of France (formerly) Enemies * Native Americans who helped Spain and Portugal in the conquest of the Inca Empire * Portuguese Empire (currently) * Spanish Empire (formerly) Trivia * The use of this character for current political ideologies has been criticized. The main reason is because both Incas and Spaniards, including the Portuguese, were of vital importance for the creation of the Latin American countries of South America. * The Inca Empire is usually represented with the rainbow flag of Cusco. Which is a total mistake since the Inca Empire never had a flag. The official representation would be the equivalent of the flag of Bolivia. * The Inca Empire is the only official Amerindian countryhuman due to its representation with the imperial shield colors. * The Spanish, Portuguese and French colonial empires formed an alliance with the Amerindians to overthrow the British Empire in North America. But the defeat of France, in the Seven Years' War, caused extinction of the northern native tribes. After this, the Spanish, Portuguese and French nationality was granted to the Amerindians. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inca_Empire Category:Characters Category:Former Countries Category:The Americas Category:South America Category:Everything Category:Empires